Episode 01: The Vanished Needle
Synopsis Pinoko becomes friends with a boy named Sharaku after saving him from a bully named Kong but Sharaku falls ill and Black Jack operates. Unfortunately, an accident occurs as he is transported to a room and a stray needle enters his heart and only a miracle can save him now. Summary Black Jack preforms a successful surgery on a patient and meets his old mentor Yamadono. Yamadono compliments his performance but warns him not to underestimate the human body. Afterwards, Sharaku is shown running from the local bully Kong who wants to rip off the x shaped bandage off of Sharaku to see what is under the bandage. Pinoko protects him and they become friends. She then tries to teach him self defense, though he has trouble as he is shy and timid. Chiyoko, his sister discusses this with Kumiko, and states she is happy for himbut that she has been training him to be stronger and stand up to the bullies. Kumiko says the girl is most likely like Chiyoko as the two are strong willed and tough with Black Jack quietly listening in as he remembers that Pinoko had talked about her new friend, Sharaku. The next day, Pinoko continues to train Sharaku only for him to faint and taken to the hospital. Pinoko begs Black Jack to operate on him, and he agrees for 30 million yen. Chiyoko agrees and the operation is successful. However, as Sharaku is being transported to a new room, an emergency gurney his Sharaku's stretcher, and the IV needle breaks off, entering his vein in his right arm and moving into the arm. Black Jack is required to perform another surgery but cannot intercept the needle in time. He cites this as a failure but learns from Chiyoko that Sharaku is okay and that while he couldn't intercept the needle the surgery was successful because of him and that the needle most likely came out as a sign of the doctor's hard work. Diagnosis * Sharaku: Unknown illness, was considered severe with attacks happening frequently. Successfully operated on by Black Jack. However, a stray needle later entered his vein after he was being transported to a room and a runaway gerney hit him with the needle from his IV getting stuck. Black Jack tries to trace and intercept the needle but to no avail. However, the needle manages to come out on its own. The needle took a long journey as it moved from the right arm to the heart to the lung then entered the vessel and then came back to the original arm. Characters in Order of Appearance * Black Jack * Yamadono * Sharaku * Kong * Pinoko * Kumiko Honma * Tetsu * Chiyoko Wato Quotes * Dr. Yamadono (to Black Jack): "You have my greatest admiration." Black Jack: "No, not that good." "However, let me give you one piece of advice. Don't underestimate the human body. No matter what". * Dr. Yamadono: "I mean that you can't always treat humans theoretically. You will suffer a severe setback at some point. Remember that". * Pinoko: "You are a boy, so you must be strong". * Chiyoko: "I guess this friend is a girl. He's so happy and he wouldn't stop talking about her". * Chiyoko Wato (To Black Jack): "You really did save Sharaku.I'm sure a miracle happened back then." Black Jack: "A miracle?" "I heard that miracles come from the effort that people make. Back then, you tried your best to save Sharaku. Other doctors and nurses, Pinoco chan and I, everyone's wishes made the miracle come true." * Chiyoko Wato: "It's true. It's a miracle because you can't explain it theoretically. So Doctor, thank you." Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Yamadono, Sharaku, Kong, Kumiko, Tetsu, and Chiyoko. Category:Episodes